During the past decade, marijuana use has increased dramatically at all age levels. Concern for health and safety has resulted in a need for a low cost, rapid and portable system for detection of cannabis components in urine and saliva at sensitivity in the low nanogram per ml range, and with high specificity. Monoclonal antibodies based enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) would fill these particular needs. The Phase I of this study is directed toward the feasibility of developing two types of hybridoma clones, one producing monoclonal antibody specific to delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) and the other specific to 11-nor-9-carboxy-THC, both with sensitivity at low to sub nanogram range. Our Phase II efforts will be directed to the development of an ESILA kit for rapid detection of THC and its metabolites in human saliva and other body fluids.